Best of Hamton Week transcript
[All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Music In Background] Buster: We’re lucky we’re not confessin’ '' ''our show’s now back in session '' ''I’ve always learned my lesson Babs: I’m having lots of fun Plucky: I’m filled with elation, I’m back on television Shirley: for the next incarnation, I’m not calling up a nun Professor Daffy: welcome back to ACME Looniversity for another school year Buster: wow, a test Babs: I don’t need rest Plucky: I’m not living in fear Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons gang members: we’re tiny, we’re toony, we’re all a little looney, it’s All-New Tiny Toon Adventures and we’re number 1 Buster and Babs: now the show has begun…… Prologue: Buster and Babs’s introduction Buster: "Hiya, toonsters, I'm Buster Bunny," Babs: "and I'm Babs Bunny." Buster and Babs: "No relations." Buster: "Today's the best of Hamton Pig week, where we show all of you many cartoon animated shorts featuring our best friend for life, Hamton J. Pig." Babs: "And now here's an episode short where we thought Mr. Pig went missing, but ended up in the basement. Where oh Where is Wade? Scene 1: Plucky's house Plucky: "Just a super thrilling day to go to Hamton's house for the picnic dinner party." Plucky packs his water bombs, his basket ball and his Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs video game portable in his backpack, then heads on out. Cut to Winnie and Wade arguing over where to have their picnic dinner meals........ Wade: "I'm telling you, Winnie, it might rain outside!" Winnie: "Newsflash, Wade, it doesn't matter whether we have picnic dinner parties inside or outside!" Wade: "Fine by me, I'm not wanted here anyway!" Wade storms off and goes right down the basement and closes the basement door. Cut back to Plucky walking around on his way to Hamton's house........ Plucky: "Hey, Buster, Babs, Shirley, Fifi, are you on your way to Hamton's house for the picnic dinner party too?" Buster: "Of course we are, Plucky." Babs: "Look, there's Hamton's house right now." Plucky: "Oh good, we're finally here." Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley and Fifi enter Hamton's house. Inside Hamton's house Winnie: Up "Buster, Babs, Plucky and everybody, I'm so relieved you're all here." Buster: "What just happened, Mrs. Pig?" Winnie: Up "He's disappeared someplace." Ralph: "So who's disappeared someplace, Winnie?" Winnie: Up "Wade just disappeared right after our short argument and he said he wasn't wanted here anyway." Maria: "We're pretty sure he'll turn up somehow." Buster: "We got just the most perfect table settings for me, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, Mr. and Mrs. Duck, Uncle Stinky, Hamton's grandparents-" Ralph: "Especially Wade." Winnie: Up "What?!? Wade?!?" Winnie: Wildly Hamton: "Mr. Duck, please don't mention my dad's name, it gets my mom terribly upset like that." Buster: "Don't worry about it, Mrs. Pig, me, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley and Fifi are gonna go find him." Winnie: "Oh thanks a bunch, Buster, I really appreciate it." Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley and Fifi walk around and stop right by the basement door. Wade (in the basement): "Hey, can somebody get me outta the basement so I can tell Winnie that I'm terribly sorry about what I said to her?" Hamton: "Hey, that sounds just like my dad's voice coming from the basement." Babs: "Oh my ears, we gotta unlock the basement door and get him outta here!" Plucky: "Let's do it, you guys!" Buster unlocks the basement door to let Wade back upstairs. Wade: "Thanks for getting me outta that basement, you guys, now we can enjoy our picnic dinner meal." Later at the inside picnic dinner table, everybody's enjoying their dinner meals. Wade: "Right after this dinner meal, we'll have the dessert specials of either blueberry pie, banana cream pie or chocolate Mousse cupcakes." Plucky: "Oh boy, chocolate Mousse cupcakes, my most absolute favorites." Babs: "Plucky, every single dessert food is your most absolute favorite." Plucky: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Right after the dinner and dessert specials, they're all playing ACME Bingo. Maria: "B, 39." Buster moves his right index finger around the B section and finds 39 there and he puts 1 of his Bingo chips there and Plucky, Hamton and the others find the exact same number on the B section on their Bingo cards." Maria: "I, 27." They all move their index fingers around the I section and find 27 there, then they put their Bingo chips there. Maria: "N, 68." They all move their index fingers around the N section and find 68 there and they put their Bingo chips on it. Maria: "G, 57." They all move their index fingers around the G section and find 57 there and they put their Bingo chips there. Maria: "O, 73." They all move their index fingers around the O section and find 73 there and they put their Bingo chips there. Buster: "Bingo!" Maria: "Bingo's been called out, let's see who the winner is." Wade: "And the winner is.....Buster Bunny." Buster: "Alright, I won the Bingo game." Winnie: "And so are Plucky, Hamton, Babs, Fifi and Shirley." Plucky: "Now what do you know? I'm super good at playing Bingo." Later, they're now having the dessert specials of blueberry pie, banana cream pie and chocolate Mousse cupcakes. Fade to another black screen....... Thanksgiving Excitement Scene 2: Hamton's house Winnie: "Maria, you know we can't see them right next to a reno, don't you remember last year's gravy boat incident?" Maria: "Winnie, I know that you said we'd host a perfectly good Thanksgiving holiday this year, but I don't know if I can do that." Winnie: "Get ahold of yourself, Maria, do you remember why we're doing this?" Flashback sequence: Last year's Thanksgiving holiday There's turkey dogs and stuff on the Pig family's dinner table. Winnie: "Now I know you were all expecting a perfectly oven roast turkey this year, but uh-" Yowling Wade: "It's alright, Winnie dear, you're a hard working wife and mother, you're doing exactly what you can do." Pappy: "And, Maria, you never worry about anything in the kitchen." End flashback sequence........ Maria: "Bring it on." Winnie: "Ever since me, Hamton and Wade moved here to ACME Acres, my in-laws and relatives have been treating me like that young kid who sells bananas and apples right by the library, but this year's Thanksgiving holiday is gonna be the greatest day of our entire lives, mine, Wade and Hamton's house is gonna be so full of good food and true love and-" Ringing Winnie: "Just read the sign already!" Cut to Buster on the wireless telephone........ Buster (on the wireless telephone): "Uh huh, yeah, right." Babs: "Let's go, Buster." Babs: Whip Buster (on the wireless telephone): "Mom, Dad, Babs is cracking the whip again, I get it." Kathy (on her cell phone): "Buster, your father and I are in ACME Mountains right now." Buster (on the wireless telephone): "ACME Mountains? but that's very far away, can't you guys tell me right now?" George (over Kathy's cell phone): "We really love you, Buster." Buster (on the wireless telephone): "Alright, I really love you guys as well too, bye, see you later." Buster hangs up the wireless telephone. Buster: "My parents said they got a super special surprise for all of us on the Thanksgiving holiday, maybe it's a motorbike or maybe it's a tattoo." Hamton opens the door and sees Dizzy Devil standing right outside, but Dizzy backs away. Scene 3: ACME Grocery Store Winnie (on her walkie-talkie): "Blue fish, this is hot pasta seeking items of 2 for a free good choice, is that cool spring water or kosher pickles? over." Maria (on her walkie-talkie): "That's cool spring water, I repeat: cool spring wa-oh my gosh, (she sees all of the devilled egg trays that have all of the devilled eggs in them) alert, alert, road missile approaching devilled egg quadrent." Winnie (on her walkie-talkie): "Deploy operation blue eyes." Maria goes right over to the devilled egg trays and takes a tray of 13 devilled eggs and puts it in her shopping cart. Cut to Buster, Babs, Plucky and Hamton....... Buster: "This year, instead of calling on the Thanksgiving holidays like they always do, my parents are coming in person." Plucky: "Super thrilling, Buster, are you sure about it?" Buster: "I'm positively sure about it, Plucky." Back at Hamton's house (The day of Thanksgiving, November 23) Winnie, Wade, Ralph and Maria are preparing everything for the Thanksgiving dinner meal. Winnie: "Professor Daffy," Maria: "Check." Winnie: "Good, Maria, very good." Buster enters the kitchen. Buster: "Happy Thanksgiving to all of you out here, isn't it a super good day to be truly thankful for everything we have around here? isn't it a super good day for a super special surprise?" Maria sees Plucky with a cheese wheel in his right hand. Maria: "Stop, don't move 1 single muscle!" Cut to Plucky with a cheese wheel in his right hand. Ralph: "Plucky Duck, you know the rules, there'll be no eating 'til dinner time." Plucky: "I'm terribly sorry, Mom and Dad, I just can't resist it." Maria: "Just put down that cheese wheel and back away. Plucky puts down the cheese wheel and backs away from the cheese tray. Signal Winnie: "Okay, nobody move, nobody panic, something, someplace is already done." Buster: "Alright, I'll just be out here waiting for my super big surprise." Buster is about to go right out to the living room, but Wade stops him. Wade: "Right after you set the juniors' table." Buster goes off to set the juniors' table. Buster: "So here I am, setting the juniors' table, me, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Fifi and Shirley." Cut back to Ralph, Maria, Winnie and Wade in the kitchen...... Winnie: "I think this oven roast turkey's gonna be perfectly good now that it's already done and roasted." Wade: "And the taters are already mashed as well." Plucky: "So weak and hungry, need good snack foods." Ringing Maria: "Oh my word, it can't be-" Winnie: "Not 6 and 1/2 hours early." Cut back to Buster opening the front door........ Buster: "Mom? Dad? (he sees Bubbie and Pappy standing right outside) oh, it's you guys." Pappy: "Why hello there, Hamton," Bubbie: "Our most favorite grandson." Buster: "But I'm Buster Bunny," Babs: "and I'm Babs Bunny." Buster and Babs: "No relations." Bubbie and Pappy enter Hamton's house with their homemade Thanksgiving dinner dishes. Buster: "Now I wonder what Mom and Dad are doing right now." Buster's dream sequence: A desert oasis George and Kathy are riding on 2 camels and they notice a telephone booth. George: "Wonderful." Kathy: "Now we can tell them that we're running late." George enters the telephone booth and dials Hamton's telephone number on the wireless telephone. Male Telephone Operator: "We're terribly sorry, but the telephone that you're apparently using, is a mirage, please hang up and try your call again later, on a real wireless telephone." George: "No, no, no, no, nooooo!" End of Buster's dream sequence....... Maria: "Noooooooooooo!" Buster, Babs, Hamton, Shirley and Fifi enter the kitchen where Maria notices that Plucky ate almost all of the devilled eggs and Ralph, Winnie, Wade and Uncle Stinky are standing right around her. Maria: "He ate almost all of the devilled eggs, why did this happen? why?" Plucky: "There wasn't anymore strawberry banana gum sticks to go around." Winnie: "It's alright, Maria, stay calm, don't panic, go straight to plan c." Maria: "Operation greedy duck?" Winnie: "You know exactly what you need to do around here." Maria puts on her army clothes and heads on out on her way back to ACME Grocery Store. Maria: "Alright, let's do this, bonzai!" Maria enters ACME Grocery Store. Back at Hamton's house again Buster: "I just don't get it." Montana Max appears right through the kitchen window. Montana Max: "Maybe the pink rabbit, the green duck and the Jewish pig are right, maybe they're just not coming after all." Buster: "But the table settings and-" Montana Max: "Maybe you just miscounted, maybe-" Buster: "Or maybe you should be silent!" Buster shoots ice cold water in Montana Max's face. Winnie: "Buster Bunny!" Buster: "Whoops, sorry 'bout that, Mrs. Pig." Cut back to Winnie in the kitchen...... Winnie: "It's alright, everything's perfectly fine and under control, the turkey's already done and roasted, the taters are mashed, the gravy's nice and warm, the cat's asleep in Hamton's bedroom and Plucky's in time out." Cut to Plucky in time out........ Plucky: "I am a selfish devilled egg eater, I am a selfish devilled egg eater." Cut back to Winnie offering Buster and Hamton to help her out....... Winnie: "Buster, Hamton, take these plastic drinking cups to the living room." Buster: "But I-" Winnie: "You're pushing it." Category:All-New Tiny Toon Adventures season 1 episode scripts